James Potter II
James SiriusTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Potter is the oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. His godparents, as well as uncle and aunt, are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.[http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1414 Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life] He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter, and his father's godfather, Sirius Black, and is a Gryffindor. History James was seen going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017 with his brother Albus, who was just starting his first year. It is known that James began attending Hogwarts himself in 2016, and he was sorted into Gryffindor house. Contemporaries at school include his cousins Victoire and Rose, as well as Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years. He seems to have inherited his other uncles' Fred and George Weasley's sense of humour and love of mischeif and Ron's unfortunate knack for poor timing, as well as Ron's meddlesome qualitiy, especially when it comes to other people's love affairs. When his family was gathered to see him and his brother off at King's Cross Station on September 1, 2017, James interrupted his cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Epilogue At some point, he would also steal the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer while he wasn't looking to have fun with it at Hogwarts. Physical Appearance James inherited his mother's soft brown eyes. His hair colour is not mentioned. Personality James is much like his uncle Ron for his poor timing and knack of inferring with love life. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humour from another of his uncles, George, having a fondness for teasing his siblings and making mischief. At Kings Cross in 2017, he saw Teddy kissing Victoire after seeing her off and ran to tell his parents and uncle and aunt. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter I and Sirius Black. Relationships Parents James Sirius has a strong connection with both of his parents, even though he does not want to show it in front of other people, especially girls and friends. Siblings James is the oldest of three children, and he enjoys teasing his younger siblings Albus and Lily. However, he is on good terms with both of them, even willing to share a room with them if Teddy ever decides to move in. Teddy Lupin When James saw Teddy kissing Victoire, he ran to tell his family, but he was disappointed with their reaction. However, he agreed with his younger sister, who shared his and Albus' desire of Teddy becoming an official member of their family. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Sources *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' Notes and references Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II de:James Sirius Potter